


Human Things

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ronaldo!” He squirmed, his eyes slowly opening to the light coming from the other’s gem. It was still dark outside, and Peridot was sitting on his bed, staring harshly at him. What was it now? What thing had she found weird about humans this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Things

“Ronaldo!” He squirmed, his eyes slowly opening to the light coming from the other’s gem. It was still dark outside, and Peridot was sitting on his bed, staring harshly at him. What was it now? What thing had she found weird about humans this time?

“What?” he grumbled sleepily, and she pointed down, her brows furrowed in confusion.

“What’s that tenting your blankets? I don’t see it normally, but you were making strange noises in your sleep, and it came up. What is it?” He blinked and sat up, confused by what she meant. She turned her head away, and he glanced down, noticing his shaft hard. A groan escaped him and he flopped back, annoyed at having been woken for this. Damn boners.

“It’s my cock.”

“What’s a cock?” Was she being serious? Did she really not know what a cock was? He sighed, sitting back up. He obviously wasn’t getting any sleep any time soon, so might as well try to explain it to her.

“A dick? A prick? A penis?” They didn’t seem to register, and she stared at him as if he was stupid. However, he was used to it, as she knew pretty much nothing about humans or Earth, and asked him questions about practically everything. “It’s my shaft?”

“Oh!” That seemed to spark something in her head, and the light turned to the tent under his blanket. She tilted her head curiously, before one of her fingers floated over, poking him.

“He-hey! What are you doing?” His voice broke, but she didn’t seem to care, more interested in his shaft.

“Can I see it?” He could only stare, because was she being serious? Was she seriously asking to see him? Ronaldo could only blink before letting out a sigh. He moved the blanket aside before pushing down his boxers. His member stood up, and he could only blush, because this was so damn awkward. Aliens were so weird, but to her, humans probably were.

“There. You’ve seen it. Now, can I go back to bed?” He looked back to her and she glanced up him, making him wince. “Will you turn off that dang light? It’s killing my eyes.”

“Sorry.” The light turned off and she fidgeted, biting her bottom lip. “Ronaldo? Can I touch it?”

“What?”

“Can I touch it?” Again, he stared, and she looked curious. It was an adorable expression on her face, and it melted her heart.

“I… Why do you want to?”

“I want to see how the texture varies from mine.”

“You have a shaft?!” Might as well stick with that, as it seemed to be what was sticking in her head easiest. She nodded, and her bottoms faded away. A green tentacle curled between her legs, and he stared at it, unable to help himself.

“See? I will admit, this entire situation is arousing, and I feel like perhaps–” Ronaldo kissed her to shut her up, and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close. He was kissing an alien, but didn’t even care at the moment, more worried with the way she fit in his arms. He shifted, laying back against the bed so she was laying on his chest. When he pulled away, she was blushing bright, though he could barely see it in the dark. “Ro-Ronaldo, I… That was nice.”

“I thought so too,” he said smugly, and she shifted slightly, a warm heat pressing to his tip.

“Can we… I mean…” she stopped and squirmed atop him, before sitting up on top of his hips, her rear pressing to his cock. A sharp hiss was drawn out of him, her hands on his chest. “I want you to teach me how humans… Well, you know, use your weird shafts.”


End file.
